poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of The Jungle Book (1967)
Sora's Adventures of The Jungle Book (1967) is a Future Movie Created by TheAngryPepe. It Appeared on Google Drive in 5-5-14. Plot Mowgli is found in a basket as a baby in the deep jungles of Madhya Pradesh, India. Bagheera, the black panther who discovers the boy along with Sora, Donald Goofy, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Olie, Billy and Zowie, promptly takes him to an Indian Wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, visiting the wolves and getting his face licked eagerly when he arrives. That night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating bengal tiger and Trish's old enemy, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "man village" to protect him and those around him. Bagheera and Sora and the others volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle and loses Bagheera. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the Indian elephant patrol led by Hathi. Bagheera finds Mowgli and they argue; Mowgli runs away from Bagheera. Sora and his friends followed him just to protect him. The boy and the others soon meets up with the fun-loving bear and Baloo, who shows Mowgli the fun of having a care-free life and promises not to take him to the man village. Mowgli now wants to stay in the jungle more than ever. Before long, Mowgli is caught by a gang of monkeys and taken to their leader, King Louie the orangutan, who makes a deal with Mowgli that if he tells him the secret of making fire like a human, then he will make it so he can stay in the jungle. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire. Mowgli is rescued from King Louie by Bagheera, Baloo and Sora and the others, but soon Mowgli runs away from them after Baloo realizes the man village is best for the boy. Kaa, a hungry Indian Python hypnotizes Mowgli into a deep and peaceful sleep, and tries to eat him, but thanks to the intervention of Shere Khan, Mowgli escapes. He encounters a group of solemn vultures, who closely resemble The Beatles, and they say they'll be his friend. The vultures argue and continually sidetrack Mowgli with their pointless arguments. Shere Khan appears shortly after and challenges Mowgli to a fight, but when Baloo, Bagheera, and Sora and the others rush to the rescue, they manage to get rid of the ruthless tiger. Bagheera, Baloo, and the others take him to the edge of a man-village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go in. His mind soon changes when a young girl from the village comes down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing the boy, she "accidentally" drops her water pot, and Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the man village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the man village, Baloo, Bagheera, Sora and the others decide to head home. Trivia *The Suite Life Characters, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez Will Be Absent in the Film, Due to The Film Take Place Before Sora Meets the Brave Little Toaster. Somehow, Sora and His Friends (Donald, Goofy, Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Olie, Billy, Zowie and Jiminy) went to the Cabin for a Stay on Sora Meets the Brave Little Toaster. *Jiminy Cricket Will Not Appear in This Film, But He Will Appears on Sora Meets the Brave Little Toaster. *''The Jungle Book'' had another DVD Released in 2007, the same year that Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Re: Chains of Memories was Released in Japan. *At the end of the film, The Vultures saw Sora and his friends walking past their territory and they asked if they could join them on their adventures occasionally and Austin Moon Says "Great Idea" ", and that's how The Vultures Made a Recurring Appearances on Sora's Adventures Flim by TheAngryPepe. *Like DisneyDaniel93's Pooh's Adventures of the Jungle Book, The Film is in PAL Bits Along with NTSC Bits of Kingdom Hearts, Rolie Polie Olie and Austin & Ally. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Jungle Adventure Films